A step-down DC-to-DC voltage converter regulates a load voltage, where the load voltage is less in value than an input voltage provided by a power source. A buck converter topology denotes a class of DC-to-DC voltage converters with switching devices to control current through an inductor (and usually also a capacitor) to regulate the load voltage. A buck converter includes a high-side switching device to couple the inductor to the power source, and a low-side switching device to provide a current path from ground to the inductor when the high-side switching device is switched off. In some buck converters, the high-side switching device is a Field-Effect Transistor (FET), referred to as a high-side FET, and the low-side device is an FET, referred to as a low-side FET, or a diode, sometimes referred to as a flyback diode.